truth or dare
by knownangel
Summary: drabble, fluff and funniness. when knownangel drags them off to play truth or dare what happens? a naru style ruka, a embarressed hotaru, a smiling natsume and a natsume stlye mikan... what will happen? ok maybe not fluff...
1. the games begin

Truth or dare

Truth or dare

Knownangel: My first so be nice with the reviews…

Natsume: tch, whatever

Mikan: Natsume be nice!

Natsume: any way what are you doing here?

Knownangel: umm…this is my story…

Natsume: I know that, but what are you doing in the story?

Mikan: good point

Knownangel: but I wanted to have some fun ***puppy eyes**

Mikan: aww… be nice Natsume

Natsume: tch whatever

Knownangel: any way, Mikan can you please do the disclaimer

Mikan: ok, Knownangel does not own gakuen Alice; she just owns this story plot!

Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Knownangel were sitting in a circle in a clearing in the northern forest.

Knownangel had pulled them all there for no reason.

'Ok, Hotaru, do you have that lie detector that I ordered?' asked Knownangel

'Yes, now you owe me 5000 rabbits' replied Hotaru as she pulled out the machine.

'Here you go, and thanks,' Knownangel turned her attention to the others, 'now my friends, we are going to play a little game known as truth or dare… Knownangel version'

Everyone (except Natsume of course) paled; Knownangel was surely up to no good.

'the rules are when it's your turn to do truth or dare you have to do both of them, I will also hook you up to the lie detector to see if you are telling the truth, if not a very nasty surprised is in for you' Knownangel cackled evilly

'Wait, does that mean your playing or not?' asked Mikan, confused.

'No I will be hooking you up to the lie detector now Hotaru, you can start, choose your victim'

Hotaru's eyes glinted evilly and for a moment money signs flashed in her eyes.

'My victim… Ruka, truth question, do know the answer to 5 plus 3 divided by 4 to the power of 56?'

Ruka's eyes were blank as he tried to figure out the answer 'yes?'

A sign popped out of the lie detector saying 'lying' and then the baka cannon 5.8 also popped out and shot poor Ruka in the head

'and that's what happens when you lie' said knownangel as the smoked cleared away revealing a stunned ruka.

Out of nowhere, icy cold water with shards of ice poured onto ruka, waking him up.

'and that too'

'on with the show,' hotaru said emotionlessly, 'dare, I dare you to dress up like narumi sensei for a whole week at school'

Ruka's already pale face paled even more.

'ok, lets put the game on hold so ruka can do his dare, at the end of the week come back here and we continue.'

Knownangel: so how was it? Like it? Hate it? Please review

Ruka: your not really going to make me do this are you?

Knnownagel: yes I am

Ruka: *runs to the barn and starts crying

Knownangel: oh yea, I forgot to mention my Alice, it's the Alice of creation, I can create and uncreate anything.

Mikan: so why didn't you make your own lie detector?

Knownangel: I could… but it might not work, it's very precise you know…well until the next chapter, don't for get to review!


	2. poor ruka pyon

Knownangel: yay

Knownangel: yay!!! 2nd chappie

Natsume: what is there to be happy about? It's just a story.

Knownangel: don't insult the writer, or you'll get a really bad dare.

Natsume: like what?

Knownangel: like… having to stay away from Mikan and try to get her together with koko

*crickets chirping

Natsume: you wouldn't

Knownangel: I can and I will if you don't stop

Mikan: what's this about me getting together with koko?

Natsume: don't worry

Knownangel: and we get to see ruka being like narumi too!

Ruka: will you really?

Knownangel: you know it's coming

*ruka runs away

Knownangel: Hotaru can you get him for me?

*Hotaru goes off on speedy swan then comes back with ruka tied up hanging under the swan

Hotaru: you owe me 100 rabbits

Knownangel: here's 200 rabbits as payment for that and disclaimer

Hotaru: Knownangel doesn't own gakuen alice.

Day 1:

Everyone was in class, oddly enough Mikan was on time too. Then the door opened slowly and in skipped ruka with a big fake smile plastered on his face.

'ohayo minna-san!' he cried.

Everyone stared while Hotaru snapped away on her camera. He was wearing a maid's uniform. (Yes, a maids uniform) disturbed by the silence ruka's smile slipped away.

'hotaru, stop it!'

Hotaru simply continued snapping pictures of a now red faced ruka. Ruka made a lunge for the camera which began a huge chase around the school where ruka was running around in a maid's uniform chasing after Hotaru who was on her speedy swan (yes people, he was wearing shorts. No really he was!). Later Narumi skipped in with a smile on his face _also_ wearing a maid's uniform. Sweat dropping at the sight of people with shocked stares of the people still recovering, and the sight of Mikan, Natsume and Knownangel rolling around on the floor laughing.

Day 2:

Once again, everyone was in the class room chatting away. The door this time flew open with a bang and in pranced ruka wearing a pink, frilly cow boy suit with a very red and embarrassed face, while the fangirls fainted and immediately Hotaru began snapping picture after picture. Natsume, Mikan, knowangel and koko were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs in laughter.

'ohayo minna-san' greeted Narumi in the exact same frilly pink cow boy suit ruka was wearing in his seat up the back. Hotaru was still snapping picture after picture with money signs in her eyes.

'eh what's this? Ruka have you decided to join me in fashionable clothes?'

Hotaru whispered into ruka's ear and he turned even redder.

'h-h-hai narumi sensei.'

'well in that case you get extra marks on your project'

Day 3:

Today everyone was whispering in nervousness, not sure what was going to happen. The door today was thrown open and both narumi sensei and ruka can-canned in wearing suits and top hats singing: 'can can, can you do the can-can, can you do the can-can, can you do the, can you, can you, can you, can you can-can etc.'

The crickets chirped.

Then everyone was rolling one the floor laughing except for Hotaru who was developing the pictures of ruka doing the can-can.

Day 4:

The class was sitting there in anticipation on what would happen to day. Then suddenly the door flew open and tango music began to play. Then narumi sensei and ruka shashayed in wearing red and black dresses (you know, those dresses that Spanish women are often shown wearing?) and together started doing the tango. Everyone was so shocked they sat there frozen, the only sound and movement was Hotaru and her camera snapping away of a red faced ruka doing the tango with narumi.

Day 5:

Half the class wasn't present today, oddly enough. The door slid open. The present class members held their breath as a shiney black shoe appeared and in boogied first narumi, then ruka and the rest of the class with afros and hippy clothes (not that funny I know but I was out of ideas!) the non dancing students had pulled cameras and started taking photo's of their class members and Hotaru was cackling her head off as she continued to snap pictures.

Later in the northern forest:

'oh god that was hilarious'

'I know, I know'

The gang was sitting there laughing heads off at a very red faced ruka.

'stop it! Now whose next knowangel?'

'the first victim is now the darer, so ruka, whose the unlucky person?'

Ruka thought for a moment, then an evil grin spread across his face.

'hotaru'

'ok, you owe me 50000 rabbits after this, if you don't have that much then 50 cans of crab brains will do'

'no, it's ok, truth question, do you have any embarrassing photos of your self?'

'yes'

The lie detector whirled and a sign saying 'truth' popped up.

'ok, then my dare is to give them all to me for free and don't try and take them back until a fortnight after.'

Natsume eyed him suspiciously then understanding dawned on his face.

Knownangel: so what's going to happen?

Mikan: don't you know…you're the writer…

Knownangel: I was asking the readers, not you!

Hotaru: yes Mikan, you should know that, now nogi, where are my crab brains?

Ruka: *****gasp*** **right *gasp* here *gasp*

Knownangel: right…*sweat drops* now please review! 5 reviews and i'll update. i feel i don't have the support...hehe. I hope you liked it!


	3. hotaru's dare

Knownangel: ok chill time any way like the last chappie? Here's a new one and I hope you like it ***shoots Hotaru an evil look* **disclaimer please Hotaru!

Hotaru: that's 5000 rabbits

*Knownangel raises a warning eyebrow

Hotaru: make that 500

*other eyebrow goes up and a small white square appears in mid air

Hotaru: *gulp* it's free! Knownangel does not own Gakuen Alice!

Knownangel: oh yea… gomen about this really late update…I kinda lost inspiration so it's kinda boring…heh heh…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day there were pictures pinned up every where. All of them had Hotaru in them.

There was one with her sprawled out on the bed, obviously snoring. Another with a failed invention that had blown up and had covered her face with soot, every one gawked at that one. The perfect, no mistake making Hotaru had made a mistake before.

Then there was a picture of Hotaru screaming at the sight of a spider and a video to go with of what happened.

The moment Hotaru saw this she froze on the spot and became a stone statue with a rapidly appearing blush.

Ruka then appeared and took photos of the blushing Hotaru and posted them around the place with Hotaru rushing after him.

Ruka was laughing his head off

'Now you have a taste of your own medicine' he cackled evilly.

A lot of people sweat dropped at this show of evilness from the usually docile Ruka, especially when he used a typical Hotaru getaway by calling an eagle and flew off of Hotaru in close pursuit on the speedy swan.

Everyday there were new embarrassing photos of Hotaru put up, and every day Hotaru would chase Ruka like he would do to her on ordinary days.

Finally the week was up, though there were no embarrassing pictures up, Hotaru was sitting in her chair working on her latest invention with very red cheeks as people reminded her off the different photos through out the week.

Then when Ruka came in, Hotaru's eyes flashed money signs as she got an idea.

'Ruka,' Hotaru said in a sweet voice that was obviously dripping with evilness and sarcasm, 'I have something for you, and after all you asked for it.'

Every one held their breath as Ruka cautiously approached the money hungry inventor who was showing an unusual amount of evil emotion. (The key word here is emotion, get it right people _emotion!_)

Hotaru put a package in his hand with an 'evilly innocent;' grin.

Ruka looked down at the package and immediately dropped it with a sort of…shriek?

The packaged had opened up and a bunch of robotic jelly fish had started floating out of it.

'and I forgot to mention, these are jelly fish programmed to act like _real _jelly fish, and have a tendency to sting things they like, with a special neurotoxin that enable the victim unable to move…'

With that Ruka bolted out the door with the jelly fish following him like a swarm of bees.

'…for ten minutes.'

Just then Mikan entered.

'Ohayo minna-san! Why was Ruka running away with some glittery things chasing him?'

*****

(back in the northern forest)

'Hey Ruka, are you ok?'

Everyone looked at Ruka who looked like he had been standing in the middle of an angry beehive.

'I'm…fine…' *thump*

Mikan and Knownangel sweat dropped as Ruka face planted into the floor.

'heh, heh… any way, who do you choose to be your victim Hotaru?'

Hotaru silently raised an arm and pointed at Natsume before continuing to eat crab brains.

'Ok, since she's busy…Mikan you do the questions and dare' Knownangel ordered before grabbing the unconscious Ruka and eating Hotaru to hide behind a big rock.

'umm… angel-san' Mikan said, 'you forgot to hook him up to the lie detector'

'oh yea'

A cloud of dust races out from behind the rock to Natsume then back behind the rock.

Natsume only raised an eye brow.

'Tch, hurry up polka dots'

'MY NAME IS NOT POLKA DOTS!!! I HAVE A PROPER NAME YOU KNOW!!! AND IT'S MIKAN, SAY IT MI-KAN!!!'

'Tch, what ever. Just hurry up.'

'Fine, fine I'm thinking… ok truth question, do you like me?' asked Mikan then stared kinda bug eyeish at Natsume.

'…what sort of question is that?'

'well you annoy me all the time but you let me stay with you and don't chase me away like those other girls so I was wondering'

'hmph, well I don't hate you'

The machine whirred for a bit then the sign popped up saying '99.99% truth, 0.01% lie' before it disappeared and another sign popped up saying 'hey I'm working over time here!!!'

'Yay!!!' shouts Mikan dancing around.

'What's there to be happy about?'

'Not much, any way now for a dare…'

Mikan stood there pondering on what Natsume could do, suddenly it hit her.

'Natsume, I want you to be nice for … a week, and you have to smile too! And you have to start now'

'Why would I do that baka?'

'Because it's a dare!'

A murderous aura surrounded Natsume; Mikan gulped and ran to join the rest of the gang behind the rock.

'See Hotaru, told you it was a good idea to hid here'

Soon enough there was an explosion and the gang peeped out from behind a badly charred and half melted rock.

'If you don't I'm going to force you to drink that stuff I can get from that friend, you know the Inui Juice' Knownangel squeaked from behind the rock.

The murderous aura immediately retracted.

'Tch fine!' growled Natsume before he stomped away.

'Don't forget the dare Natsume!!!' yelled Mikan after him.

Knownangel and Hotaru wore identical evil grins, (well would have if Hotaru wasn't the ice queen, but who cares!!!) this was going to be a fun week.

Suddenly Knownangel paled.

'Ahhhh! The lie detector!!!' screamed Knownangel as she rushed over to the machine, where it was lying.

'Does it still work?' asked Mikan

'let's see' Knownangel answered before hesitantly pressing the on button.

The machine kicked into life, Knownangel sighed in relief then froze as a mechanic voice said 'this machine will self destruct in 10 9 8 7…'

'ahhhhhh!!!' screamed Mikan 'RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knownangel: so how was it?

Natsume: crappy

Knownangel:*temple pulses* why you little!!!

Natsume: *creates fire*

Knownangel: *uncreates fire*

Natsume: *creates fire*

Knownangel: *uncreates fire*

Natsume: *creates fire*

Knownangel: *uncreates fire*

Natsume: *creates fire*

Knownangel: *uncreates fire*

Natsume: *creates fire*

Knownangel: *uncreates fire*

Natsume: *creates fire*

Knownangel: *uncreates fire*

Natsume: *creates fire*

Knownangel: ok, you're wearing a maids uniform in the next chapter

Natsume: *puts out fire*

Knownangel: Hey, waddya know, it worked! Any way reviews please! Next chappie will be up soon!


	4. Smiling Natusume

Knownangel: sorry for the extremely late update!!!

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: about time you did

Knownangel: what did you expect? I _was_ stuck in china for a month so I didn't have time to write anything.

Natsume: you're still a baka any way.

Knownangel: *glares at Natsume, then grins evilly*

*out of no where a bucket full of foul smelling red liquid appears*

Everyone: *gulp*

Mikan: is that Inui juice?

Knownangel: as a matter of fact it is, and for those who don't know it, it's from prince of tennis. A guy called Inui makes it and it's absolutely foul, every one faints after drinking it but this one guy can stand it… in fact he thinks it's nice…

Mikan: so it can be that bad right?

Natsume: hell no! It isn't!!! That witch sold a truckload of that stuff to persona who forced us all to drink it, even I was sick afterwards.

Mikan: oh…

Knownangel: heh heh… now on with the (deteriorating) story. *runs away to escape Natsume's and the whole of DA's wrath*

Koko: Knownangel says she does not own gakuen Alice or prince of tennis

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As per usual Mikan was late and running to class, and then as usual bumped into Natsume. 'Gomen! Gomen!' she said before realising Natsume wasn't teasing her about her panties as he normally did.

Instead he was offering her his hand with a concerned look and saying politely, 'it's ok, are you alright Mikan-san?'

Surprised, Mikan only took his hand and let him pull her upright and gave a dazed 'yeah' before Natsume walked off, (wait for it…) smiling politely at her.

Hotaru was taking pictures of this exchange at a hundred miles an hour, her newly invented portable printer was working over time, spitting out thousands of smiling Natsume pictures.

Meanwhile Ruka was watching her sighing with relief, 'hopefully,' he thought 'this should keep her off my back'.

As soon as the thought passed Natsume was out of sight once more.

Slowly Hotaru turned around, money signs in her eyes, to look at him.

'Maybe not' was the last thought Ruka had before his mind was occupied with thoughts of escaping the ever money hungry Hotaru.

Throughout the day, Natsume was acting like a perfect gentleman, saving 'damsels in distress', helping people, and even paying attention in class when Jinno-sensei yelled at him.

The scariest thing was he smiled; normally you couldn't get him to smile, no matter how you tried.

But today he seemed to smile at every opportunity, each and every one of them captured by either Hotaru or one of her bugs that were following him.

There were also times where the normal Natsume would get mad, but instead the good Natsume would slowly talk it out with the oppressor instead of torching the guy at first chance.

The gang (minus Natsume) gathered back at the clearing to figure out this puzzle.

The suggestions:

-he hit his head on a rock and his personality got switched (Ruka's)

-he decided to be good (Mikan's)

-he wants to be black mailed (guess, seriously, guess)

-he has a bet on with someone… (Knownangel's)

The gang looked at each other, Hotaru pulled out her baka gun updated to v.9.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Knownangel was lying on the ground laughing or crying, no one could really figure out.

Mikan was sitting there looking around trying to figure out what happened.

Ruka was out from the baka guns shots.

Hotaru was calmly putting together a new truth machine, muttering something like 'fire proof the machine this time'

(Hey it think we can figure out what happened on the last day of the dare)

*****

It was time again to gather once more for the final phase of the game.

This time Knownangel had a lie detector on loan from the money shark, and was carefully watching Natsume in case he tried to burn her again.

Mikan, clueless as always, was hyper asking 'when's my turn?' like a 5 yr old until Hotaru tested an updated version of the baka cannon on her.

Hotaru was in her caterpillar with only her face showing, she wasn't planning on coming out any time soon.

While poor Ruka received most of Natsume's wrath as he could only glare at the other three (it makes you feel very sorry for Ruka)

There was a tense silence.

'So…Mikan, it's your turn to do truth or dare' it was Knownangel, she carefully brought the truth machine over and hooked Mikan up.

'YAY!!!' screamed Mikan and started going hyper again, this time Knownangel created an over sized mallet and whack her head very hard so stars appeared.

Uncreating the mallet she turned to Natsume, 'she's all yours bub' and with that dived out of the way, a fire singeing her hair.

Natsume pondered for a while then asked, 'Do you hate me?'

Mikan blinked, 'of course I like you if I didn't like you I wouldn't be your friend, and I am your friend…'

She was silence by the fireball aimed at her. Every one waited for the machine to work. Nothing happened.

'Hotaru, pay me back, you gave me a dodgy one.'

There was silence then Ruka asked, 'Did you turn it on?'

'Yeah…'

Then there was a beep and a miniature sign that said 'truth' popped out.

'Ok, now the dare…' while Natsume pondered, Mikan started to get hyper, _again!_

Annoyed, Natsume yelled at her 'I dare you to get rid of that really over, happy go lucky personality for a day'

Mikan stared at him and promptly started to cry.

'Geez this is annoying, let's get back and deal with it tomorrow'

And honestly, all that can be said was that the girl's dorms were flooded the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knownangel: one more chappie to go, sorry if it was a bit boring.

Natsume: tch that really sucked

*a bucket of Inui juice appears*

Natsume: I didn't say anything!

Knownangel: you better not have.

*bucket disappears*

Knownangel: any way please R&R, don't kill me, I've already been trashed enough by the DA group, I'll be back with a new chappie as soon as possible!


	5. The final dare

Knownangel: hey minna! I'm back with the last chappie…I think…

Hotaru: what do you mean by 'you think'? is it or isn't it?

Knownangel: hey I'm considering to do a epilogue, but I don't think I'll need one.

Hotaru: good, then I can stop wasting my time here *leaves*

Knownangel: okay Ruka you can stop hiding under the table

*Ruka climbs out wearing a ballet outfit*

Ruka: why do I have to do this?

Hotaru: *reappears with a flash of smoke* your pictures get good money

Ruka: *running* you set me up to this!!!

Knownangel: well that gets them out of my hair…now lets continue on…this has good

*sits down to watch what happens on a plasma screen with pop corn*

Hotaru: *on speedy swan* Knownangel does not own gakuen alice *continues chasing*

Natsume walked into class, after having to avoid ditzy girls who thought they had a chance with him, he was wondering where Mikan was as he hadn't bumped into her this morning.

Imagine the shock when he walks into the class room and she's reading a novel.

'Hey polka,' he calls, 'I didn't quite catch what was on your panties today, mind telling me?'

All he got in reply was a scathing glare and a 'piss off'.

The class is shocked, what happened to the yelling? The accusations? Most of all, what happened to the energetic and enthusiastic Mikan?

'What happened? Couldn't find your favourite panties today?'

Then she snapped.

She slammed her book down and stormed up to Natsume.

'You,' she snarled with a hard prod to his chest, 'are a bloody anti-social jerk that has no respect for women, thinks his so great and has absolutely no life! Now get out of my face or I'm stealing your Alice!'

'How dare you speak to the great Natsume-sama like that! I, Sumire, leader of the Natsume Ruka fan club, will put you in your place'

Sumire leapt at Mikan in Alice form and attacked Mikan, Mikan with the long ease of practice out dodging Hotaru's baka gun (She decided getting hit all the time wasn't good for her) stepped backwards and Sumire sailed past her.

Before Sumire could do anything else, Mikan was facing her with her hand on Sumire's forehead.

'Try any thing and I'll permanently nullify your Alice.'

With that Mikan picked up her book and stormed out of the room, just as Jinno was walking in.

'Sakura Mikan! Come back here right now!'

All he got in reply was the finger and Natsume rushing out to follow her.

Natsume followed her to the Sakura tree, watched as she settled herself on the grass beneath and begin to read.

Natsume walked up to her.

'so we've decided to be a bad girl now?'

'so who dared my to, might I say, "to get rid of that really over, happy go lucky personality for a day"?'

Who knew Mikan could be so venomous if she wanted to.

Natsume settled down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist to whisper in her ear, 'I quite like this side of you, wanna be my girl friend?'

Mikan froze; almost robotically she slowly turned to face him, faces barely inches apart.

You could hear this distant 'NOOOO! MY NATSUME-SAMA!!!' from Sumire as most of the class sat on top of a bound and gagged Jinno watching the drama unfold on the T.V. screen that Hotaru provided along with the bug that was recording it.

Still shocked, Mikan asked, 'are you sane?'

'I'll take that as a yes then.' He replied before he captured her lips in a kiss.

Sumire had fainted and the rest of the fan girls were either trying to revive her or had fainted themselves.

Hotaru was busy capturing this scene on film to sell later, though it wouldn't actually sell very well, but the newspaper later bought it for 10 billion rabbits.

Ruka was being swamped by another group of fan girls saying 'you are all we have now Ruka-sama!' and not quiet having the heart to turn them away, he remained swamped until 3 months later.

Knownangel was sitting in a distant tree, smirking. Then she picked up the walkie talkie in her hand and said, 'this is Rose, get tangerine and black cat together successful. Over to you lynx.'

The walkie talkie buzzed for a while, 'good work, now prepare for the next mission, it's get the blackmailer and the blackmailed together.'

A sly grin crossed her face as the two lovers returned to the classroom.

'roger that lynx, after those two, it's a piece of cake'

Mikan: what! You set us up!!!

Knownangel: it was either that or fake love letters, your choice.

Mikan: I would have preferred the love letter *sulking*

Hotaru: then I wouldn't have a chance to get more good pictures of Ruka.

Ruka: at least I got to have a bit of fun with you.

Hotaru: *looks at him with evil glint* now that I think about it, it's time for your nude shot.

Fan girls: WHAT!!!

Hotaru: ten rabbits per ticket to watch the photo session

Ruka: NOOOO!!!

Natsume: you told her to do that didn't you

Knownangel: maybe… maybe not

Natsume: tch, never get a straight answer from you.

Knownangel: ok, well that's the end of this fanfiction, hope you liked it. I won't do a sequel for this one cause the above is my get together plan(between you and me, I did tell Hotaru to do that) any way R&R I'll do others some other time!!!

*Ruka runs off to hide while Hotaru uses her newly designed 'ruka fetcher' as she continues to sell tickets*

Knownangel: *sees dust cloud* oh crap, animals are coming to watch too! STAMPEDE!!!


End file.
